dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Powers of Cawel
Plot As the Namekian warrior is sent flying Cawarel boosts Cocotte's strength allowing her to make Jiren slightly flinch before she is sent flying with a Power Impact before she manages to grab the energy sphere and deflects it away. Guitar stops himself from hitting a building and kicks Cawarel in the gut followed by a punch to the shoulder and sends her flying with a ki blast, however, Cawarel uses her Velocity Rings to slow down Jiren's Power Impact that was deflected by Cocotte and steals its speed causing it to come to halt as she kicks Yukirieza into it causing it to explode. The explosion sends Yukirieza hurtling towards the ground, but Android 16 manages to save. Cawarel brings the ring containing the speed from Jiren's Power Impact and places it next to the one's containing Guitar's and Yukirieza's speed. Guitar materialises a cube of katchin and hurls it at Cawarel, however, she uses Cage of Strength to steal the strength from the Katchin weakening and allows her to destroy it with a kick. Jiren goes to block a punch from Cocotte but Cawarel steals his speed preventing him from blocking Cocotte but he is barely affected nonetheless. Cawarel states that she studied each of the rival teams thoroughly especially Jiren. She sends the cage of strength containing the strength from the Katchin cube and the ring containing Jiren's speed over to Cocotte and merges it with her causing her to undergo an unusual transformation with Cawarel wondering what she'd look like with the appearance of a Light Heavyweight fighter. Cocotte merges in her new form and is assumed by her new form. She punches the arena and manages to demolish centre, and almost causes Old Man Trunks to ring out with Android 16. Cocotte uses her Cocotte Zone technique but she instead hurtles it at Jiren which he breaks with a punch, but when he does three energy sphere emerge and strike the mighty warrior damaging his Pridetrooper's uniform. Cawarel is amused by her actions and uses a Time Rift to send a Velocity Ring to an era with an active Supernova and uses it to steal its speed until it comes to complete halt. She tells Guitar and Yukirieza that she now has enough rings and plans to do something very similar to what she did for Cocotte and proceeds to absorb all for rings. As a result; a massive gust of energy is admitted as she powers up, her current outfit rips apart as it is replaced with an orange and red driver-like suit while gaining yellow marks around her eyes and a yellow dot on her forehead. The two of them take a Senzu Bean each to try to replenish their speed and managed to restore 50% of it as Cawarel tell them that it is pointless to as she binds all five of her opponents in Velocity Rings to inhibit their movements and allow Cocotte to strike Jiren without letting him defend himself, and Kale and Caulifla overwhelm Android 16 both Kale turns around and punches Guitar as Cocotte requests to handle Old Man Trunks and Jiren herself. Cawarel agrees as she, Caulifla, and Kale prepare to continue their beatdown on Guitar, Yukirieza, and Android 16. Yukirieza declares that playtime is over and transforms into his Super Evolution state before proceeding to break free from the ring and proceeds to kick Cawarel in the gut. Yukirieza fights back as Kale and Caulifla prepare to strike Guitar, but he transforms into Great Namekian to break free and punches both of them away. Cawarel uses Rings of Acceleration to boost her speed and strike Guitar in the gut before Yukirieza destroys the rings. Guitar uses Makuchiha but with her superior speed Cawarel dodges it, but is struck by his second Makuchiha severely injuring her. Guitar questions whether this is the extent of her new form before being kicked in the gut by the fused warrior and almost sent flying into a building. Fed with city area nearly causing rings out; Guitar uses a third Makuchiha to destroy the city area and completely flatten the area. Cawarel avoids his Continuous Makuchiha as she mocks him for using the same attack in a short timespan before kicking him in the jaw and proceeds to create a massive Velocity Ring. Yukirieza notices the energy ring before being punched in the jaw by Kale as Caulifla notices. Cawarel states that her next attack will ensure her victory and finally prove her power to everyone. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Cawarel *Cocotte *Jiren *Yukirieza *Old Man Trunks *Android 16 *Caulifla *Kale *Sean-Seán *Goku Black: GT *Infinite Zamasu Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan C-type *Great Namek *Speed Form Battles *Guitar, Yukirieza, & Android 16 vs. Cawarel, Caulifla (Super Saiyan), & Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Jiren & Old Man Trunks vs. Cocotte (Base/Light Heavyweight) *Guitar, Jiren, Old Man Trunks, Yukirieza, & Android 16 vs. Cawarel (Base/Hot Pursuit), Cocotte (Light Heavyweight), Caulifla (Super Saiyan), & Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Jiren & Old Man Trunks vs. Cocotte (Light Heavyweight) *Guitar (Base/Great Namek) & Yukirieza (Base/Super Evolution) vs. Cawarel (Hot Pursuit), Caulifla (Super Saiyan), & Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) Category:Fanga